


Dragon Ball Tales (OC Fanfiction)

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Journey, Love, Manga & Anime, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, Teamwork, Unofficial Sequel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: Many years have passed since the days of Goku and the Z-Fighters, peace had returned to the Earth and evolved from what ever had been imagined before, being from other planets being welcomed thanks to the Brief family and the capsule corporation. Times were prosperous as the people were able to put aside their differences and live together in harmony. As the spring was coming to an end and beginning of summer, a group of students at the local high school of Satan City have heard tales of the Dragon Balls and all of their wonders. And so, the group of friends set out to find them and gain their wish. Facing many challenges and struggles along the way, these friends will find a way to test their strength and always come out on top.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Dragon Ball Tales (OC Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> For this fanfiction, I wanted to make my own group of Dragon Ball OCs and have them go on an adventure; more along the lines of the ORIGINAL Dragon Ball. Of course there’ll be fights and etc throughout, but I want it to be a gradual buildup and focus more on the story and the characters’ development. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review.

Name: Rutsu

Physical appearance: brown hair that is short at the back with long bangs at the front, black eyes. His casual choice of clothing is a lime-green t-shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Description: Rutsu is an average athletic student in high school who excels in martial arts and at the top of his class. However, he felt that wasn’t the way for him. Rutsu is more friendly and peace-loving, not liking to get into a fight unless he absolutely has to. While being more of a pacifist, Rutsu is always willing to learn new moves and would never hesitate to fight to protect his friends. Little does he know, Rutsu also has Saiyan blood running in his veins. His wish is to have a peaceful world.

Name:  Chimei

Physical appearance: Long tied-back blonde hair, green eyes. Her choice of clothing is a purple jumpsuit, akin to something like bulma.

Description: Chimei is a young female student who is an aspiring inventor and scientist. She generally tends to avoid fighting at all costs, so she uses her creations to get herself and the others out of trouble. Chimei wants to one day become a great inventor like the great Bulma Briefs. Chimei is the one to first tell everyone about the dragon balls and encourages them to go on their journey to find the dragon balls. Her wish is to become an even greater inventor then she already is.

Name: Neris

Physical appearance: white skin, an alien antenna on his forehead, lined arms with red spots, and blue eyes. His casual choice of clothing is a blue shirt with black pants and a black baseball cap.

Description: Neris is a namekian who’s skin is more white and pale as opposed to the typical green. He is more of the stoic and silent type and while he may seem intimidating, he prefers not to get into trouble if he can avoid it. He values his friends above anything else and will do anything to protect them. Neris used to live a peaceful life on the new Namekian homeworld until he grew bored and traveled to Earth. His wish is to live out the ultimate thrill of adventure.

Name: Demetri

Physical appearance: white skin, red spots on various spots on his body, and black eyes. His casual choice of clothing is a white shirt with red pants.

Description: Demetri is another alien and member of Frieza's race. While seeming nice and charming, there is a part of Demetri that he mostly keeps to himself. He is trained warrior and expert in combat, being one of the most experienced in the group but believes more than just fighting all of the time. But, sometimes his thoughts and aspirations would benefit himself more than anyone else. His wish is to have the ultimate opponent to fight.

Name:  Azuki

Physical appearance: long white hair, green eyes. Her casual choice of clothing is a dark blue crosstop, light brown pants, and boots.

Description: Azuki is part human and part saiyan. She is the less social of the group as she is more of the strong silent type, preferring to do things on her own and never ask for anyone’s help. However the others still try to get close to her as friends and encourage her to come along on the trip. Though she’ll never admit it, she does like hanging out with them, but she does have her own personal baggage that causes her to keep her distance. While Rutsu acts more like a human, Azuki chooses to embrace more of her Saiyan genes. Her wish is to bring back someone important to her to life.

  
Name: Lotus

Physical appearance: silver hair, green eyes. Her choice of clothing is a formal dress. 

Description: Lotus is yet another human in the group. She is honestly the most stubborn of the group. Lotus had been working since day one because nothing was ever handed to her, until the day Rutsu and his group came around saying that there was something greater out there. While she is reluctant to join at first, however, she eventually would do anything to protect her friends. Her wish would be for a lot of money.   
  


Name: Jin

Physical appearance: slightly overweight, black hair, black eyes. His casual choice of clothing is a patterned polo shirt, tacky shorts and sandals.

Description: Jin is another human member of the group. He is more laid back and is in no way a fighter at all. Being more of a coward than anything and would often be the first one to run from trouble. However, Jin makes up for his physical inabilities and cowardice with his kind and friendly personality. But while trying to act cool, confident and is everyone’s friend, he more often than not ends up being a bit of a goofball but he is completely harmless and means well. His wish is to finally gain some strength and true confidence.

Name: Choco

Physical appearance: light brown fur, a small brown nose and a long tail.

Description: Choco is the dog of Jin. He got the name Choco for his chocolate covered fur. He is fairly sized and with a good amount of lean fur. He is friendly and obedient while also having his moments of cowardice. However, he likes being around the others and will always stand up to defend them.


End file.
